The Fiery Betrayal
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: It's been just 3month since the voyage of Treasure Planet ended, and Jim and Ember are living peaceful. Until one day Ember's father Kyle shows up, to take Ember, even if she doesn't want to got with him. Will Jim and Captain Amelia be able to protect her? Is Kyle really after her or her necklace and who is he working for? The sequel to The Fiery Heart!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding Her

Kyle's POV

I sat in the bar, drinking a bottle of beer. I've been being a pirate since I left my wife,Susan and my daughter, Ember. I haven't heard of those two, since I heard Susan was murder in the papers. I heard Ember, was taken by her godmother Amelia, Susan's best friend. Amelia never liked me, plus I never liked her, she must of made Ember hate me.

I took another gulp of beer, and glanced at the man next to me.

He was tall Felind, with dark brown fur and yellow eyes. He had some scars on his body. He was wearing a black leather jacket with some baggy black pants. He asked for a bottle of beer.

"Still can't believe that they found it", the Felind asked pissed off. "Damn I was hoping to find it."

I took another gulp of beer. "Find what?", I asked.

"Treasure Planet", the Felind said. "So guy name Doctor Doppler and Jim Hawkins found a map to Treasure Planet. They sail aboard the RLS Legacy, who's cap'an, is none other than Captain Amelia herself, and she brought her goddaughter Ember Flame."

I choked a little on my beer. I coughed, trying to catch my breath.

"Did you just say Ember Flame?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, Ember Flame or in other words the Legendary Candle Child", the Felind said. "They found Treasure Planet, but a mutiny happen lead by Long John Silver, who captured them. When the found the treasure, the planet started to blow up, because of Flint's booby traps. They all made it alive but Silver escaped and the surviving pirates were arrested, but two."

"Who's the second one?" I asked curiously.

"Me captain, Scroop, the one they believe is dead", the Felind said taking a spit from his beer.

"Well then", I said getting up from my chair and starting to walk away. "I must be getting on my way."

"Hey lad, watcha name?" The Felind asked.

"Kyle York", I said. "Why ya asking?"

" 'Cause, me captain is looking for a crew, it's me job as First Mate to find volunteers", the Felind said. "Ye willing to join."

I looked at the Felind and sighed. I had just lost my captain and his crew, because we were attack by some other pirate captain. I mange to escape, but never forgot about what happen. Plus maybe they wanted to do something Ember, that I could get a hold of her beloved necklace. Susan never gave me the necklace, but she did tell me it was a map, to a hidden treasure of the Candles.

"Ye know what", I said with a smirk. "I think, I would love to take ye on that offer. And as a bonus, I can tell ye captain and ye self something, ye two will be surprised to hear."

"Well, then let go to me captain", the Felind said getting up and started to walk away.

"YE TWO BETTER PAY FOR THESE DRINKS", the four eyes bartender yelled.

"Calm down, Greg, here", the Felind said throwing a small bag of drabloons to him.

We both left and started walking towards the docks.

"The names Boris, by te way", the Felind said.

"Not tell me Boris, what does ye captain want?" I asked.

"Well, he wants revenge", Boris said. "He was revenge on the four people who caused him to loose his treasure. Jim Hawkins set him flying around the galaxy, that where I found him and saved him, he's been my captain since."

"Then how do you know so much about Treasure Planet?" I asked.

"I read the paper, when I was bored", Boris said.

"When did the paper for that came out?", I asked.

"Man, ye needs to get out more, the paper came in about that 4 weeks ago", Boris said.

We finally got to a ship, which was black with white, bigger and longer than an Space Whale. We both climbed aboard the ship.

"Welcome aboard the Revenge", Boris said.

"BORISSSSS!" a hissing yell came out of no where.

I turned my head to see a red and black spider with bright yellow eyes coming down from the bridge. He must of been Scroop.

"Ay captain", Boris said. "I have got ye a new crew member, who said he has something that ye will like."

"Doessssss he now", Scroop hissed. "Well ssssspit it out, lad."

I swallowed hard and stared at the spider.

"My name is Kyle York", I said proudly. "And I'm the father of Ember Flame, the Legendary Candle Child."

Scroop and Boris eyes were wide. Scroop smiled evilly and he placed his claw on my shoulder.

"Why don't we talk about this in my quarters", Scroop said with a smirk.

Boris, Scroop and I headed of the quarters. Boris opened the door and we all enter slowly. The quarter had a large table and chair that was black like the table.

"Now, tell me Kyle, why would you come and tell me thissss, when Borissss hasssss probably told you I want revenge on your daughter, and her friends?", Scroop asked hissing.

"Because I want her necklace, she bares around her neck", I said. "It's a map, to a treasure the Candles have buried. Her mother was very clever to keep it away from me."

"Ahh yesssss the necklace", Scroop said. "I've alssso heard about it. Very well, ye can join me crew. We might need you to get clossse to the lasssss, for sssshe is very clever."

"Just like her mother", I commented.

"You know what, I like you Kyle", Scroop said with an evil smirk. "Boris, you did good thissss time."

"This time?" I asked.

"Oh, some of the crew members I've brought, were so pleasing", Boris said.

"We sssset ssssail at morning", Scroop said. "Boris sssshow Kyle, his room. We sssshall talk about the plan tomorrow."

Boris escorted me out of the captain quarters and into my room. Well it wasn't just my room, but the rest of the crew's.

"Welcome aboard Kyle", Boris last words were before he left.

I laid down on my hammock, that was below a guy that looked like a rat with black fur. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I will get to see my "sweet, innocent daughter" once again, only this time she's coming with me, whether she likes it or not.

**The Sequel is out! This is the sequel to The Fiery Heart! How do you like it! REVIEW REVIEW, Like always! I don't own anything**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 2 Months Later

2 Months Later

Ember's POV

"Aunt Amelia, I'm heading off to the Doc's home", I called out as I grabbed my bag filled with clothes.

"I'm coming with you", Aunt Amelia said coming down wearing a navy blue dress with short sleeves. "You know me and Delbert are dating, as I know you and are dating."

After the voyage from Treasure Planet, Delbert asked Aunt Amelia on a date, and she agreed. Since then they've been dating.

"Aunt Amelia, Jim doesn't want you to call him, ' ' anymore", I said playfully. "He wants you to call him, Jim."

"Right, right", Aunt Amelia said. "Are we bringing Blaise and Blade with us?"

"Of course, they need to see there daddy", I said. "BLAISE, BLADE COME HERE!"

Blaise, the fire fox came running down the stairs and Blade, the silver dragon came flying down the stairs. Since the trip to Treasure Planet, Blaise has grown an inch taller, but Blade is growing quickly. He up to my caffe and is getting stronger as is Blaise. I had bought a silver collar with a tag with her name.

Blade and Blaise came happily to me. I kneeled down and stroked each of them on their heads.

"You know Delbert doesn't like them in his house", Aunt Amelia said.

"Yeah, but me and Jim aren't going to be in his house", I said. "We're to take a romantic walk."

"Well, we should get going then", Aunt Amelia said.

We both walked out of the house with Blade and Blaise on our heels. We called a taxi carriage and in seconds we got one. Aunt Amelia went inside the carriage first, so I could passed Blaise to her and pick up Blade to have him on my lap. Aunt Amelia told the driver the address and we were off to Delbert's house.

"So where are you and Delbert going?" I asked

"We're going to have dinner, at the Star Fancy", Aunt Amelia said. "I'll be home by 8:30."

"Stay as long as you want", I said. "I could just stay, in his house again."

"Fine, might stay as well", Aunt Amelia said.

"That's why, I packed some of our clothes", I said.

We both laughed and the carriage stopped. We had gotten to Delbert's house. We got out and placed Blade and Blaise down on the ground. Aunt Amelia paid the driver and we went to Delbert's house. We walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The door open and it was Jim.

"Hello my love", Jim said smiling.

"I hope your not talking to me, ", Aunt Amelia chuckled. We all laughed as Aunt Amelia said that.

"Nah, don't worry captain, I was talking to Ember", Jim said.

I pressed my lips upon his cheek, and we went inside. Blade started to make small roars, while Blaise made small howls to get Jim's attention.

"Don't worry you two, daddy hasn't forgotten you", Jim said as he pick up Blade and I picked up Blaise.

We went into the library and sat in the chairs. The Benbow Inn had just started to be rebuild, but it was going to take time, so Jim, Sarah, B.E.N and Morph were staying at Delbert's place, in the meantime.

"So, where's your mom?", I asked.

I had met Sarah when we came back from Treasure Planet. She was so nice, that we got along quickly. I told her about me being a Candle and she didn't mind it, she just liked me for who I was.

"She's out with B.E.N, getting groceries", Jim said scratching Blade's head.

"Ember, dear how long have you've been wearing the bracelet?" Aunt Amelia asked looking at the unexpected pink cuff on my wrist.

"Morph", I called out his name. The cuff came and turned into Morph. He purred and rubbed up against my cheek.

"I'm happy to see you too, Morph", I said patting his head as he sat on my shoulder.

"Happy, happy", Morph repeated cheerfully.

I laughed and looked back at Jim , who was laughing.

"So, where is Delbert?"Aunt Amelia asked curiously.

"I'm here", a voice said.

We all turned out heads around to see Delbert walking down from the stairs. He was wearing a white shirt, with a black coat with some black pants, and black leather shoes.

"Delbert, I was getting worried", Aunt Amelia said as Delbert came to her.

"I was just getting ready", Delbert said, then kissing Aunt Amelia's cheek. Delbert looked at me stroking Blaise and then looked at Blade who was chasing Morph. "Ember, your going to keep an eye on those two right?"

"Doc, don't worry about them", I said. "I'll keep an eye on them. Plus, Jim and I are going out on a walk with them."

"Well alright, shall we go Amelia?" Delbert asked.

"Yes, Ember remember we're staying here", Aunt Amelia said.

"I know, now go and have fun", I said.

Aunt Amelia and Delbert left the house, smiling. I looked at Jim who was watching Blaise and Blade chasing Morph.

"Are we going?", I said standing up.

"Yeah, let's go", Jim said standing up. "Blaise, Blade, Morph come on."

We all left the house and started to walk. Blade, Blaise and Morph started to chase each other playfully.

"So are we gonna do, like we always do?" Jim asked.

"Asked each other question, yeah", I said. "You start."

"Alright, since your a Candle, can you drink water and go swimming or does it hurt you?"Jim asked.

"Yeah I can drink water and go swimming, it won't hurt me, I just can't use my fire abilities", I said. "Now, tell me how many girlfriends have you had?"

Jim said nothing, but looked a little worried.

"W-W-Why would you ask a question like that?", Jim asked stuttering.

"I just want to know, now talk James", I teased.

Jim raised eyebrow at me. He hate when anyone called him, James. I did it because I loved to tease him. Jim sighed with a smiled.

"7", Jim finally said as he had tried to work up the nerve. "Now how many boyfriends have, you had?"

"10", I said. "They all are now assholes to me."

"Why do you say that?", Jim asked.

"5 of them cheated on me and the other 2 of them verbally abused me and 3 of them didn't care about me", I said. "Have you ever cheated on a girl?"

"No, but 3 of them have cheated on me and 4 of them acted like bitches", Jim said. "You the only one, who I've truly love and hasn't hurt me."

"Awww thank you sweetie", I said. "Your the first, who hasn't hurt me and I love that about you."

We stopped when we reached a grassy area, that looked like a small meadow. We had laid down on the grass, but I placed my head on Jim's chest.

"Now, who's turn is it?", Jim asked stroking my head.

"Your turn, love", I said in a British accent, which made Jim laugh.

"Oh right, so what do you know about your father?", Jim asked. "It okay if you, don't want to answer."

"No, I do", I said. "All I know, is that he's a lying son of a bitch. He became a pirate after he left me and my mom, so I've been told."

"What would you do if he came to see you?" Jim asked.

"Hey, you asked two questions", I said.

"Oh sorry", Jim apologized.

"But if my father ever came to see me, I would see what he wants, then tell his ass to leave and never come back", I said. "Now I get to ask two questions."

"I think that's fair", Jim said.

I was about to ask my question, when Blade jumped on Jim's stomach and Blaise jumped on my stomach. We both cried out in pain, because it felt like someone stepped on our stomach's with their foot. Blade and Blaise let out a small whimper.

"It's alright", Jim said trying to hold the pain.

"I think, we should be heading back now", I said standing up.

"Why?", Jim asked as he stood up.

"That's the third question, James", I teased.

"Don't call me James", Jim said.

"Why don't you like being called James?", I asked.

"Because it was the name my father picked for me", Jim said. "I think of him every time someone calls me that."

"Oh, I though it was because of something else", I said.

"Like what?", Jim asked.

"Hey I didn't ask my other two questions", I said.

"Can we please stop with the questions?", Jim asked.

"You just asked another question", I said like a child.

"Alright ask your other two questions", Jim said annoyed.

"No, it's four because you asked four questions, when I was my turn", I said.

"Your acting like a child", Jim said.

"Don't act like you don't love it", I said.

"Alright, ask your questions", Jim said as we started to walk back.

"Alright question, number one", I started. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Be with you", Jim said sentimentally.

"Good answer", I said. "Question number two, are you nervous about going to the academy?"

"A little, but at least I'm with you", Jim asked.

"Question number three", I said. "What do you want to do, Sunday?"

"Same thing we're doing tomorrow, being with each other", Jim said which made me blush.

"Last question", I said.

"Finally", Jim said with relief.

"Will you cheat on me?", I asked seriously. "And answer it with feeling."

"I will never cheat on you because I know how it feels when someone cheats on you and I'm not going to do it", Jim said.

"Really good answer", I said with tears of joy.

"Don't cry my love", Jim said.

"Your right", I said wiping the tears.

We got to the Doc's house by the time Aunt Amelia and Delbert got there which was 9:00. We all were so tired, that we all took showers and head for bed. I slept with Jim in the same bed. As long as Jim and I were in the bed together, we were only allowed to sleep or make out. Besides I know what they meant and I'm not doing that till I'm married.

Jim wrapped his arms around my waist and with that we fell asleep.

**REVIEW REVIEW! It has been three months in this story, so don't ask question. If you have suggestions, tell me by reviewing. I don't own anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Romantic Ride

Ember's POV

"So what's the plan?" Jim asked me. "What are we going to do today?"

Jim and I were in the kitchen, giving out suggestion on what to do today. I was wearing a navy blue tan top with jean shorts that reached my knees with some navy blue boots, and Jim was wearing a black V-neck shirt with some jeans.

"Well I can teach you how to ride a fire horse", I suggested.

"That's not bad, I like it but what else you've got?" Jim asked.

"I could call up my best friend, Heather and her boyfriend Jason, and we can go to the movies or some place else", I suggested.

"We can do that tomorrow", Jim said. "I like the first suggestion the most."

"Alright, then I'll tell Aunt Amelia that we're going to the stables", I said.

"I'll go tell my mom", Jim said.

We both walked away. I started to heading up stairs to Delbert's room. I knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Who's there?" I heard Aunt Amelia asked moaning.

"It's me", I said.

"What the bloody hell are you waking me up at", Aunt Amelia growled while looking at the clock. "At 11:00 in the morning."

"To tell you that Jim and I are going to the stables", I said.

"Leave a note, next time", Aunt Amelia said.

"I did one time and you went insane looking for me", I said. "You had to call the cops and almost the navy."

"Oh, well, then next time...uh", Aunt Amelia moaned."Just go with Jim and leave me sleeping."

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I headed down stairs to find Jim, Morph, Blade and Blaise waiting for me.

"Ready, love?" Jim asked kissing my cheek.

"Yes, let's go", I said.

We open the door with Blade and Blaise chasing Morph. We called up a taxi carriage and got in it.

"Okay first thing first", I said. "You going to have to take you shirt off when we get there."

"Why?", Jim asked with a smirk on his face.

"Because, the flames on a fire horse will burn your shirt off", I said. "Plus, you look sexy with out your shirt on."

"Do I have to keep my shirt off the whole time?" Jim asked.

"Just until the horses learns to trust you", I said. "They don't like others who aren't Candles."

"How long will that take?" Jim asked.

"About 3 months", I said. "Or more."

"That's good that I have you", Jim said. "But the horses won't burn my jeans, right?"

"I don't think so", I teased.

Jim rolled his eyes and kissed my neck. Blade gave out a little roar and nuzzled my chest. I scratched him, on his head. The taxi suddenly stopped, we were here. Jim paid the driver and we got out.

"Welcome to the stables", I introduced.

We walked into the stables, when the sounds of cheerful neighs came. The horses started to kick the stall doors, begging to come out. I walked up to Blaze's stall, to pet the black mare. Jim followed and watched.

"Hey girl", I said stroking her forehead.

Blaze looked at Jim and kicked the stall in anger, I could tell by the way her ears moved.

"She doesn't like you", I said.

"I could tell", Jim chuckled.

I looked at Blaze who was still kicking.

"Blaze, he's a friend", I said. "Well he's my boyfriend."

Blaze still didn't care, she was kicking like crazy. Jim and I walked away from Blaze and headed for Wild Fire's stall. Wild Fire poked his head out of his stall.

"Hey boy", I said stroking his head.

Jim came from behind me with his shirt off and placed his hand on mine. I moved my hand quickly away from the horse's head. Jim had his hand on the stallion's head. Wild Fire neighed happily, which was a good sign.

"Your riding him", I said.

"I was going to ask to ride him anyways", Jim said.

I went to get the saddle and bridle for Wild Fire. I also got a saddle and bridle for Sunlight, a new blonde mare I got last month. Jim helped me carry the saddles and bridle to each stall. I opened Sunlight's stall, and started to show how Jim how to put on a saddle and bridle. I dragged Sunlight out of her stall.

We went to Wild Fire's stall and I watched Jim place the saddle and bridle on Wild Fire. We both dragged on the horses, when we notice Blade, Blaise and Morph running around.

"Now what are we going to do about them?", I asked.

"We can put them in one of the horse's stall", Jim said. "BLADE, BLAISE, MORPH, come here."

Blade, Blaise and Morph came to Jim. Jim handed me Wild Fire rein's and walked away with Blade, Blaise and Morph. I smiled and looked at Sunlight.

"Isn't he amazing girl?" I asked happily.

Sunlight neighed happily as her flaming hair grew bigger. I giggled as I stroked her head. Wild Fire let out a loud whinnied.

"I guess he can sense me", Jim said as he walked up next to Wild Fire.

"I can guess ,so too", I said. "Ready?"

"Yep, lets get on", Jim said.

Jim climbed on Wild Fire's back, as I climbed on Sunlight's back.

"Let's get one thing straight", I said. "Use the reins to guide the horse, and never take your feet out of the tread cover."

I pointed to the tread cover which was the place you place your feet in.

"All right then, let go", Jim said as Wild Fire dashed out of the stables.

"Oh, that boy is good", I said as Sunlight dashed to get closer to Wild Fire.

The horses took us into the forest. I looked at Jim who was looking at me with a smile. We started passing through my targets I shoot sometimes.

"What's with the targets?" Jim asked.

"Shooting arrows, I do it when I'm bored", I said.

"Nice, since you taught me how to ride one of these amazing horses, why don't I teach you tomorrow before we go to the movies, to ride a solar surfer", Jim said.

"I'd like that, now lets continue this ride", I said as Sunlight dashed quickly passed Jim.

Kyle's POV

It's been a 2 month since I joined Scroop's crew. We still had no idea on how we were going to take Ember. We all knew we had to fire proof mostly everything because of her fire abilities but still we don't know what to do. Boris, Scroop and I were in the Scroop's quarter's.

"How are we going to do this?" Boris asked scratching his short blonde hair.

"Well we do know that they live in Monstessor, thanks to Felix ", I said.

Felix was a fox like alien with orange fur, blue eyes, a black nose, and a scar over his right blue eye.

"Yesssss but we ssssstill need to know how are we going to deal with Ember", Scroop said. "SSSSSShe very clever."

"Yeah and she won't be so happy to see her father again", I said.

Scroop gave out an evil smirk and looked at me and Boris.

"What are you thinking captain?", Boris asked.

"Kyle, your going to gain your daughter'ssssss trusssssst again", Scroop said. "After you gain it, you asssssk her if sssshe wantsss to come with you and then we'll take her when ssssshe walkssssss on thisssss ssssship."

"And if she refuse?" I asked.

"We can still take her", Boris said. "But, we'll have to do it during the night."

"But we have another problem", I said. "Her godmother Captain Amelia is very protective of her. I should know because she was always protective with Susan."

"You'll jussssst have to gain Ember'ssssss trussssst without her knowing", Scroop said.

"Then we got ourselves a plan", Boris said.

"Set a course to Monstessor", Scroop said walking out of his quarters.

We were off for Monstessor, and off to see my daughter. Now, I just have to think of a way to gain her trust. Now I would be seeing my daughter after 16 years.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated, I have been dealing with school work and I've been tried of school. I don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Promise

Ember's POV

"So when will Heather and Jason be here?", Jim asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well Heather told me she has to go to work, but she gets out at 4:30 pm", I said. "She said that Jason will pick her up at her house."

"Well then what movie are we seeing?", Jim asked.

"The Lone Ranger", I said.

"I heard it was stupid", Jim said. "That the original one was never like the new one."

"I heard it was funny", I said.

"Yeah by who?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"The Internet", I said like a child.

We both laughed, until the phone rang. I got up and picked it up.

"Hello", I said.

"Ember, it's Delbert", Delbert said from the other line.

"Hey Doc, how's the date?" I asked.

"It's going great, but Amelia want to call you to see if your leaving for your movie now", Delbert said.

"Ohh no, we haven't got the tickets", I said. "We'll get them when we met Heather and Jason at the theater."

"Ohh by the way...",

"Don't worry, Blade and Blaise are back in my home, nothing is destroyed", I said bored.

"No that's not what was I going to say", Delbert said. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure, we can talk tomorrow", I said. "Aunt Amelia might be in the spaceport tomorrow."

"Good, so we can, also Amelia and I are coming at 9:30 tonight", Delbert said.

"Okay that's cool, now go back on your date", I said hanging up the phone.

I walked back to the couch and sat on Jim's lap. He smiled as he pushed my hair behind my ear. I placed my arms around his neck.

"So can we change the movie?" Jim asked.

I shook my head as he asked that. Jim rolled his eyes and gave out an evil smirk . He started to tickle me around the waist, which was my tickle spot. I started to giggle and squirm that I fell to the floor.

Jim chuckled as he got on the floor. I started to slowly crawl away, so Jim wouldn't tickle me anymore.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Jim dragged my leg towards him and started tickling me more. I giggled and giggled loudly.

"Jim, stop it!"

"Not, until you change the movie".

I squirmed and squirmed but he didn't stop. He finally stopped and I was finally able to catch my breath.

"Now change the movie or I'll tickle you more", Jim said.

I caught my breath and smiled. Jim stood up and helped me up from the ground.

"Fine, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"World War Z", Jim said.

"Fine, we'll watch World War Z", I said. "Didn't you say you would teach me how to solar surf?"

"Yeah but I can't now, it's almost 3:30", Jim said. "We have to start getting ready for the movies at 4:00."

"Okay, but can I take a nap?" I asked.

"Sure, just laid your head on my lap and you can take a nap", Jim said.

Jim sat on the couch and I laid down, placing my head on Jim's lap.

"Go to sleep, my love", Jim said.

I closed my eyes to only see darkness.

_DREAM_

_I opened my eyes to find myself walking with Jim. He looked ashamed._

_"Jim, what's wrong?" I asked worried._

_"Nothing Ember", he growled._

_"Don't lie,something is wrong", I said annoyed."Tell me!"_

_"Jim", a female voice called Jim's name._

_We turned around to see another female human, with blonde curly hair, green eyes, wearing black skinny jeans with a white tight tan top with a black leather vest and black boots._

_"Jim, who is she?" I asked tearfully._

_"Ember, she's my other girlfriend", Jim said ashamed. "I've been cheating on you for 3 weeks now."_

_I covered my mouth in shocked. Tears rolled down my eyes like a waterfall. He cheated on me, but he promised. Jim walked away from me and to the blonde girl._

_"But...you promised", I cried._

_But he walked away before I even got the chance to say that. I got on my knees and cried._

_"Jim, how could you", I cried._

_DREAM ENDED_

"EMBER", I heard my name.

My legendary eyes open to see Jim with his hands on my head. He looked at me worried. I sat up, placing my head on his shoulders and crying.

"It's was just a nightmare", Jim said hugging me.

"You cheated on me", I said snuffling.

Jim took my head off his shoulders and looked at me worried. He smiled and wiped my tears away. He softly kissed my forehead.

"I'm sticking to my promise, I'm never going to cheat on you", Jim said. "You don't have to worry, I'm not going to harm you."

I hugged Jim, and he hugged me back. I know, I could trust him and he won't hurt me like my sorry ass ex's.

"What time is it?" I asked looking back at Jim.

"3:50, we still have ten minutes", Jim said.

"I'm going to get ready anyways", I said standing up.

"Alright, I looked up when the movie start, it starts at 5:00 pm", Jim said.

"Then you should go get ready too", I said.

"I'm a guy, all I have to do is put on a shirt and that's it", Jim said.

"Jim get ready", I said.

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow.

"No", I giggled.

"Then go get ready before I tickle you again", Jim said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away to get ready.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! I'm sorry I'm not updating so much as I used to with the first story, it's because I'm so tried when I get back from school that I have to rest. I'll try to update as fast as I can! I don't own anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: After the movie

Ember's POV

We all walked out of the theater, laughing like hyenas.

"That movie, was suppose to be scary? HA! That wasn't scary at all", Jason joked.

Jason was Heather's boyfriend. He has been with Heather for 3 years. He resembled a fur was black as night, muscular, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with black jean and black Nicky.

"The zombies looked funny", Heather said giggling.

Heather and I have been best friends since we were 7 years old in first grade. She found out I am the Legendary Candle when we were 8 years old ,when I burned a dude's hand with blue fire, when he tried to take me and Heather. She's Felind but looks more like a jaguar. Her fur color and spots were the same to a jaguar, short straight black hair that reached her neck, sharp claws, and blue eyes. She was wearing a tight blue dress with black high heels. When Jason saw her, he started howling to the moon.

"Yeah, I told Jim we should of watched The Lone Ranger, but he tickled me to change it", I said.

"Well, we won't be laughing so much if we went to see The Lone Ranger, now would we?" Jim asked.

"I guest", I said shyly.

We all laughed as we walked to Jason's car. He offered to take us home, but Heather was staying at his house. Heather suddenly grabbed my arm and locked it with my arm.

"Hey Jim, mine if I have some girl time with Ember?" Heather asked.

"Sure, I'll have some guy time with Jason", Jim said punching Jason in the shoulder softly.

Heather and I walked far away from them, like at least 20 to 30 feet away. Heather wanted to make sure if the guys didn't hear us.

"Alright, tell me what happen", I said.

"I'm pregnant", Heather confessed having her hand on her stomach.

"WHAT!" I shouted shocked.

Heather bursted out laughing, she was lying. I sighed with relief.

"You know your a bitch, right?" I stated.

"I know,but your one too", Heather said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. I stared up at the night sky.

"What is it?", Heather asked. I smiled.

"Nothing", I said.

"It's alright you can tell me", Heather said.

"Alright, what do you think your future will be?", I asked.

Heather was silence for a moment, but then the words came out.

"I want to be with Jason and marry him", Heather said. "Of course, I still will be in the academy, but I want to marry Jason."

"Have you told your mother?" I asked.

"She said she'd disown me if I didn't marry a Felind", Heather said. "But, I don't give a damn. I'm still going to be with Jason and no one is going to break us apart."

I smiled and looked behind me to see Jim and Jason's mouth moving. They were doing the same as us.

"So, what do you have plan for your future?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, yet", I answered. "I'll still go to the academy, but that's all I got".

"What about you and Jim?", Heather asked.

"I love him, truly", I said. "I would like to get married with him, but we're only 16, we have to wait awhile."

"True", Heather said. "Now, lets get back to our boys, I'm wondering what they've been talking about."

We stopped and waited for Jim and Jason to catch up to us.

"So, what have our lovely boys been talking about?" Heather asked as she wrapped her arms around Jason's furry neck.

"Just guy stuff, love", Jason answered.

"Like football and solar surfing?", I asked.

"Yeah, that stuff", Jim said.

We all laughed and walked into Jason's car. He didn't like carriages, never said why, but he just doesn't like them. Jim and I sat in the back, while Heather and Jason sat in the front.

On the way home, Jason puts on the radio. They were playing SAIL by Awolnation.

"Oh, I love this song", Heather said turning up the radio.

"So do I, what about you, Jim?", I asked.

"It's an alright song, better than 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift", Jim said.

"Hey!", Heather and I said at the same time.

"What?", Jim asked surprised.

"That's a good song", Heather said annoyed at Jim.

"Alright, jeez", Jim said annoyed.

I laughed and began to sing along to myself.

"_SAIL  
This is how I show my love.  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my ADD baby._

_This is how an angel cries  
I blame it on my own sick pride  
Blame it on my ADD baby  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
Maybe I should cry for help  
Maybe I should kill myself  
Blame it on my ADD baby_

_Maybe I'm a different breed  
Maybe I'm not listening  
So blame it on my ADD baby  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo  
Lalalalala Lalalalalaoooo  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
SAIL!  
Sail with me into the dark...  
Sail with me into the dark...  
Sail with me into the dark...  
Sail with me, sail with me...  
Oooooh  
Oooooh  
Oooooh  
Oooooh..."_

Jim looked at me with a smiled. He's heard me sing before, he loves it when I sing, but I never heard him sing. Maybe I might make him sing. I laid my head on his shoulder. He placed his arm around my shoulder.

We got back to the Delbert's home, 10 minutes later. We said good bye to Jason and Heather and went inside the house. Aunt Amelia and Delbert hadn't return, but they knew that we might have gotten home before them. I had taken a shower and got ready for bed. Jim did the same and laid down with me.

I laid my head on his chest. He placed his arms around my waist. We closed our eyes and fell asleep together. Waiting for tomorrow.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! I've been sick, so I wasn't able to update, but now I'm feeling way better. I don't own anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Talk

Ember's POV

I sat in the kitchen with Jim, drinking some coffee, I made myself. Sarah was making me some pancakes with B.E.N's help.

"So what movie did you see?" Sarah asked curiously.

"World War Z", Jim replied.

"Why would you see that?" Sarah asked. "It's so scary!"

"Well, Jim tickled me to death and made me change it", I said.

"And it wasn't scary, it was funny", Jim said.

"Well, that good, that you had fun", Sarah said passing me, my plate of pancakes.

"Yummy", I said childishly.

I pour a ton of syrup on my pancakes and began to cut them. Jim rolled his eyes as B.E.N gave him a plate of scramble eggs. Aunt Amelia and Delbert came in together.

"Good morning, all", Aunt Amelia said taking a seat next to me.

"Good morning", I said. "Sleep well."

"Yep, slept like a kitten", Aunt Amelia said with a purr.

I chuckled softly, as I took a sip of my coffee. I smiled as Aunt Amelia snuggled with Delbert. I sipped my coffee again, when the phone rang.

"I got it," I said getting out of the chair.

I walked into the library, to the phone. "Hello", I said picking up the phone. All I could hear was someone breathing creepily. "Um...hello". Still no answer. "Alright you have the wrong number." I hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was it?", Jim asked.

"It was wrong number", I said.

Delbert stood up from his chair. "Ember, a word if you don't mine."

I nodded and followed him into the library. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"What is it, you wanna talk about Doc".

Delbert glared at me, he wanted me to call him by his first name, and stop calling him by Doc. I giggled as Delbert rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you know how me and Amelia have been dating for awhile?" Delbert said. I nodded. "Well, how would you feel, if I stayed with her, f-f-forever."

"Like marry her?", I asked.

"Y-Yes", Delbert said stuttering.

I smiled and sighed. "I think marrying Aunt Amelia is a great idea," I said. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, and I know how much she means to you. You do have my blessing and I would be happy for you to get marry with her. But do me a favor, ask Aunt Amelia when the time is right, not now, but maybe in a month or two."

"I know that, plus I have to get a ring", Delbert said. We both laughed as we went back into the kitchen. I sat next to Jim.

"So what did Delbert wanted?" Jim asked.

"None of your business", I said tapping his nose. Jim chuckled as placed his hand on my hand. I placed my head on his shoulder. Then there was a flash behind us, that caused out heads to turn.

Aunt Amelia had a camera in her hands. She took a picture of us.

"AUNT AMELIA", I yelled. "WHY!"

"Because you and look sooooooo cute like that", Aunt Amelia said.

"Captain, I told you not to call me ' ' anymore", Jim said.

"That's it, this means war", I declared.

"Try anything, and I'll take your Ipod, your phone, your bow and arrows, you riding time and I would allow you to see again", Aunt Amelia said raising an eyebrow.

"Captain, stop call me that."

"Dear, I think you shouldn't be like that, after all you started it", Delbert said.

"No, because the last time we had a prank war, I ended up trying to find my way back home on Ember's horse in the forest", Aunt Amelia explained. "Don't asked, I'm not going to say what happen."

"But, I will", I said raising my hand. "When Aunt Amelia was sleeping, I tied her up and had Arrow carry her on my horse Wild Fire. I rode Wild Fire into deep into the forest, which I had another horse named Blaze waiting for me. I left Aunt Amelia, in the middle of the forest, tied up. It gave me the win in the end."

"Eventually, I broke free, got on Blaze and headed home", Aunt Amelia said. "When I got back home, I grounded your ass for doing that."

"I still won", I sneered. "Your just mad that I had won."

Aunt Amelia rolled her eyes and took another picture. I blinked, shaking my head getting my eyes healed from the flash.

"Well, just because Ember can't play pranks, doesn't mean I can't", Jim said. "This means war."

"Jim, no pranks, remember last time", Sarah said. "When you broke you leg, trying to glue the toilet seat up."

We all bursted out laughing. "How did you break you leg?", I asked laughing.

"I slipped on the some water", Jim said embarrassed. "MOM, I though I told you, not to talk about that."

"You can't tell me what to do", Sarah said.

Jim rolled his eyes and got out of the chair. I followed him out of the kitchen, into the living room. We sat on the couch and turned on the TV, to find "The Nightmare Before Christmas", playing. Jim was about to change it, when I slapped his hand.

"No, leave it on", I said. "I love this movie."

"But, it's for kids", Jim whined.

"I don't care", I said. "Leave it on."

"Fine", Jim said.

I laid, my head on his chest and watched the movie.

"I can't believe, your making me watch this", Jim said annoyed.

"You made me watch World War Z", I said.

"But, you liked it", Jim whined.

"This is pay back", I said.

We sat there watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas", together not knowing what would happen.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been sick. I'm going to at least try to update once a week or earlier. By the way, you have any ideas on what should happen, tell me by reviewing. I will not answer to Private Messaging! I don't own anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Finally Landed

Kyle's POV

It's been 5 days, since we've been sailing to Monstessor. I've got to know most of the crew, and got to some of them fight. Boris and I watched, until Scroop broke it off. Boris and me have been getting along. We were now both on the deck talking.

"So, why did you leave your wife and daughter?", Boris asked curiously.

Many have ask that question, but I never did like answering it. I felt a little guilty about leaving Susan, but she made me. I sighed and looked at my good friend.

"Susan found out I was a pirate", I began. "She found out by seeing a "WANTED" picture of me on the wall of a market store. I told her it was a lie, but she didn't listen. She though that the reason why I married her was to get close to the necklace that Ember has on now. I told her, that it wasn't true. "

"3 month after the fight, Amelia found out I was a pirate. Amelia never like me, no she's hated me. Susan found me holding the necklace in her room and burned me with her fire ability. I told I was just looking at it, but she took it away from me and gave it to Amelia that day. "

That night I had pack my things and Susan saw me. She said "You have a choice, to leave your pirate life and become a sailor or to leave and never come back". I went to Ember's room, kissed her forehead goodbye and left. I never looked back. "

Boris patted my back. "I know exactly how you feel, bro."

"You do?", I asked.

Boris smiled slightly as he scratch his brown hair. "I use to have a wife named Alissa. She was a Felind like me, tall, skinny, peach color fur, yellow eyes, and short light brown hair. Alissa knew I was a pirate and she didn't care. She loved me, so much that she came with me and became a pirate."

"That all changed when Alissa got pregnant. I was so happy that I might be having a son, but Alissa wanted something that I wasn't willing to give up. She wanted us to stop being pirates. I told her she must be mad that I would give up being a pirate.

"That night, we had docked and Alissa left me. She left a note saying why. It been two years, since she left me. I don't even know if my child was a boy or a girl. I don't even know what his or her name is. Every time I think about it, I feel guilty about it."

"Don't beat yourself up, man", I said patting his back.

"I know, I know", Boris said. "I just wish, I could see them. I wish I could just leave this life, but I can'I. I just can't!"

"You know where they live?" I asked.

"Monstessor", Boris said. "Maybe I might get to see them."

I was about to say something when...

"MONSTESSOR, UP AHEAD", out navigator yelled.

Boris and I went to the side of the ship to see the planet Monstessor. I smiled as I knew, I was going to see Ember.

"There it is boysssssss, the planet with our map", Scroop said hissing. "How are we going to work this out? Find out where the girl isssssssss."

"When we dock, I'll call a friend of mine, who knows Amelia", I said. "I'll asked him where she lives. After that you guys will stay on the ship. I'll report back every night."

"You better, or I might jusssst have to kill you", Scroop joked.

It took about 10 minutes to dock the ship. Scroop assigned Boris to come with me. It's not that he doesn't trust me, well it mostly was. Boris and I walked off the ship and quickly looked for a pay phone. We found one just a mile away from the ship.

"You got any coins", I said as I grabbed the black phone. Boris gave me two coins and I placed them into the coin slot. I typed in the number and waited.

"Hello", the voice said.

"Yo Mike, it's me, Kyle", I said.

"Kyle, what the bloody hell do you want?" Mike said snobby.

"Look I just need to know where Amelia is living", I said. "I want to see Ember."

"Are you kidding, Amelia hates your ass", Mike said. "She'll kill you if you get near Ember. Why in bloody hell do you want to see her now?"

"Mike, look I feel guilty leaving Susan, and worst that I haven't seen Ember for 16 years", I said. "I'm just asking you this."

I heard Mike sighed. "Alright, but you better not tell Amelia."

"I won't", I said.

"Amelia and Ember moved in with this guy named Doctor Delbert", Mike said. "I've been there only once for a party after Treasure Planet trip. Address is..."

"Wait, let me get a paper and pen", I said as Boris passed me a pen and notepad. I wrote down the address of this Doctor Delbert mansion. 3839 Venus Street.

"You ready?"Boris asked.

"Yes, now lets go see my daughter", I said.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm sorry, I haven't updated, I'm so busy with school! My report card come out this week! Eeeeee,hope I got good grades. I don't own anything!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprises aren't so nice

Ember's POV

"So which one should I get?", Heather asked holding a short purple skirt and a short black skirt with lance at the bottom.

"The black one", I pointed out.

"I agree", Jason said.

We all were at the mall hanging out and buying stuff. Aunt Amelia and Delbert were back at the house watching "Safe Haven" and "The Great Gatsby".

"Ember, why haven't you picked out anything?" Jim asked stroking my head.

"Because Heather dragged me into the dressing room, before I got the chance to look at anything", I said eyeballing Heather.

Heather rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Go on and go look at something you like."

"Finally", I said staying up from the small couch.

"Hurry back", Jim said.

I smiled and walked away from the dressing room. I went to the dress area and started the search. I found a yellow and black thin strap dress that might reach my knees. I found another dress that was purple with black lancing covering it and it's strapless. I found another strapless dress which was red and a longer than the other two.

I started to head into the shirts section when...

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in", a female voice said.

I turned around to see Michelle Fawn staying there with her boyfriend Tom Song._ "Why did she have to come?"_

Michelle Fawn was a bitchy girl, who has a pompous attitude. She resembles a doe, but has short blonde hair, pricing all over her left ear, light brown skin, and green eyes and had hands instead of was wearing a mini jean skit with a pink tank top that showed her stomach.

Tom Song, Michelle's boyfriend who is an asshole like most guys. Tom resembles a wolf like Jason, but he had light gray fur with blacks streaks, short claws and grayish blue eyes. Jason and Tom hate each other to the core. Tom was one of those guys who basically a jerk all the time, but everyone loves him.

"What the bloody hell do you want Michelle?" I asked annoyed. "I don't have time for your shit, today."

"Who said I came here to look for you?" Michelle asked snobbishly."I'm here to shop, but I might leave. I don't want to shop where a weird human shops."

"Haha, laugh it up, but here the funny part", I said like a bitch. "I shop, but shop for clothes that makes me look hot. I don't shop for clothes that make me look like a whore."

Michelle placed her hand on her chest. "Why you little bitch?"

I smiled evilly. "I know, I'm a bitch sweetie. It doesn't hurt me."

Michelle raised her hand to slap me, but was stopped by Heather's hand grabbed her arm. "I'd would think about what your going to do next."

Michelle lowered her arm, as Heather through it roughly. Heather and Michelle hated each other, like cats and dogs. Michelle feared Heather because she knew Heather can kick her ass.

Jim and Jason quickly came over, by my side. "You alright, my love?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I think we should get Jason out of here", I said looking at the growling Jason.

"Let get out of here love", Tom tough voice said. "I don't want to be in the same store with a mutt."

"Why are you talking about yourself?" Jason replied angrily.

Heather grabbed Jason's arm and tugged on it. "Jason, just let it go. He wants to piss you off." Jason looked down at Heather and glared at Tom. He growled at Tom, but turned away.

We all walked away, from the two and went to the dressing room , to try on the dresses. Heather, Jason, and Jim stood outside, waiting for me. I came out with the yellow and black dress on.

Heather looked up and down, like a fashion judge. "I don't like it. It's not you."

"I was thinking the same thing", I said.

"Then why the bloody fucking hell did you pick it out?", Heather asked.

I rolled my eyes and went back into the dressing room. I placed on the purple strapless with black lancing dress. I came out and Jim quickly stood up. He walked straight to me with a smile.

"I like this one", Jim spoke softly.

"I do too", I said.

"Enough talking, go and try on the last one", Heather said.

I went back and tried on the red dress. I came out and Jim's eyes open wide. "I'm speechless."

"You just talk", Jason said. Jim punched Jason in the shoulder. "You look amazing in the last two", Jim said proudly.

I went back and put on my black tan top and skin jeans. I took the red dress and purple dress. We went and paid for the clothes. As we walked we saw Michelle and Tom glaring at us, but we ignored them. Jim looked at me as we walked out.

"Who was the doe and the wolf back in there?", Jim asked.

"Michelle and Tom", I said. "Lets just say Michelle is a bitch and Tom is an asshole. You'll get to now them when we go into the academy."

"You two talking about, the asshole king and the bitchy queen"?, Heather asked. "I can't stand them."

"Your telling me, I want to just rip Tom apart", Jason said growling. "For what he did to you."

"It's alright love, you don't have to, but I would love to see that bastard pay", Heather said.

"What did he do?", Jim asked.

Heather didn't like talking about Tom, because Tom did things to Heather that weren't right when she was dating him. When I found out, I wanted to burn him, but I couldn't let the secret out. Heather told Jason the day when Tom was going to hurt her again. Heather sighed and looked at me, she wants me to tell him.

"Tom used to really abuse Heather", I said. "He's a monster! It's surprising that he doesn't treat Michelle like he did to Heather."

Jim looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, I should of never asked."

"It's not you fault, you didn't know", Heather forgave him. "But now you know."

We walked in silence to the car. Even in the car we didn't speak. Jason took us home to Delbert's house. Aunt Amelia had decide that we would move in with Delbert, 2 days ago. Jim and I got out of the car and said our good byes. We watched as they drove away.

"I think Heather hates me", Jim said scratching his head.

"No, it's just she hates talking about Tom that's all", I said. "She'll be over it by tomorrow."

We went inside and into the living room. Aunt Amelia and Delbert were on the couch with Blade and Blaise on their laps, watching "Merlin".

"Hey, what did you get at the mall?", Aunt Amelia asked.

"Two dresses, that made Jim drool over me", I said.

Delbert and Aunt Amelia laughed as Jim raised his eyebrow at me. "I was not drooling, I was admiring you in those dresses."

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to Aunt Amelia. "How were the movies?"

"Well, "Safe Haven" was good, but "The Great Gatsby", wasn't what I suspected", Aunt Amelia explained.

Jim sat next to me, so I laid my head on his shoulder. We continued to was "Merlin", which was one of my favorite shows.

Then, we heard a knocking on the door. "That must be Sarah, I'll get it", Delbert said as he got up from the couch. He walked away from us, as we watched "Merlin".

"What episode is this?", Jim asked.

"The one when Merlin meets Lancelot", I said. Jim's mouth turned into a shape of an "O".

Delbert came back, with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong love?", Aunt Amelia asked curiously.

"There is this man here to see Ember and you", Delbert said. "You can come in, now."

The human man entered slowly into the room. He had brown shaggy hair, muscular,and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown leather jacket and brown pants with brown boots. Aunt Amelia quickly stood up with a dirty look.

"You better have a good reason on being here", Aunt Amelia said angrily.

"See you never changed your attitude Amelia", the man said with an evil smirk.

"You have no business being here, Kyle", Aunt Amelia shouted. "Now leave before I call the cops."

"Oh, come on Amelia don't be like that", the man said like if he was trying to seduce Aunt Amelia. "I just want to see Ember."

Aunt Amelia's ear perked up and she let out a hiss. "GET THE FUCKING BLOODING HELL OUT OF HERE! You are never allowed to see or talked to Ember."

I stood up and walked next's to Aunt Amelia. "Aunt Amelia, who is this man?"

"I can't believe this", the man said a little heart broken. "You don't remember me."

"Remember you?", I asked confused. "Who are you?"

There was a moment of silence. Aunt Amelia looked straight at me as she let out a sighed.

"Ember, this is Kyle York, your father."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need some reviews please! I haven't updated because, well school! My report card came in last week! My grades perfect! But who cares. Oh by the way I don't own anything.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Past can never be fixed.

Captain Amelia's POV

I saw the look of shock in Ember's eyes. I never though I would see Kyle in front of Ember and me. Jim stood up from the couch and placed his arms on Embers shoulders.

"Mr. Hawkins, can you take Ember out of here, for a while?", I asked.

Jim nodded and lead Ember out of the living room. She had her head down, avoiding to both Kyle and me. I heard the door slam, they were gone. I glanced at Delbert, who looked shock as well.

"My love, you might want to leave too", I suggested.

"I'm not leaving you here alone with this man", Delbert said strictly.

I sighed and glared daggers at Kyle. Kyle evilly smirked like the Cheshire Cat.

"You know, I can have you arrested right now", I said. "I can give you a chance to escape and leave. Ember doesn't have to know you got arrested."

"Amelia, Amelia, you still have a grudge on me all these years", Kyle said. "Look you can hate me as much as you want, but I want to get to know Ember. I..."

"You had a chance, but you left her to become a bloody pirate", I said. "You ruined Susan's life after you left. Ember is now 16 years old and now you want to get into her life. I think it's a little too late for that."

"I know what I did was wrong, but I want to try again", Kyle said. "Can you please give me a chance?"

"No", I answered.

"Amelia", Delbert called my name.

I looked at Delbert and looked back Kyle. If I did let Kyle get to know Ember, he might do what he did when Ember was 10 month old. I can't risk Ember getting hurt.

"Kyle, you and me have been known each other for a long time,but Susan gave me her trust to raise and take care of Ember", I explain. "You should of never left Susan. I was by Susan's side for 6 years until she died that night. That night, I vowed that Ember would not be harmed and I'm not going to let you harm her."

Kyle sighed and looked at Blade, the dragon. He smiled and looked back to me. "I won't hurt Ember, just please give me a chance."

I sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, but I can't. For Ember's sake."

Kyle had same tears rolling down from,but he tried to hold it in. I glanced at Delbert, who looked shocked to see what I had just said.

"Fine, I'll leave", Kyle said. Kyle turned around and started to head out the door. I sighed and sat on the couch. I placed my hand on my head as I heard the door shut.

"You never told me about Ember's father", Delbert said.

"You never asked", I said turning to him.

"You mind tell me about him?", Delbert asked.

I sighed and shut off the TV. I never really talked about Kyle, since I told Ember the truth about him when she was 13. I never really felt right talking about him, though.

"Kyle came into the academy, in late in November.", I started. "He was in all of our classes. He was one of those guys that everyone hung out with, but was a pain in the ass. He always got his way. Susan had a huge crush on him, I on the other hand never liked him. My sister, Ashley didn't like him either, Arrow didn't like him too. Kyle also flirted with all the other girls in school, including me and Susan. Susan loved it."

"One day, Kyle asked Susan out and Susan said yes. Arrow, Ashley and I warned her that Kyle would break her heart, but we were wrong. They dated for 6 month, and on their 6 month anniversary, Kyle proposed to Susan. They got married a month later, Susan was 16 and Kyle was 17. I was at the wedding as the first brides maids."

"A month after the wedding, Susan was pregnant with Ember. Kyle was so happy, as was I. 9month later on October 16, Ember was born when Susan was just 17. Susan quickly knew Ember was the Legendary Candle child and told Kyle about it. Susan made me the godmother. We had one problem, we were still in the academy, so all of us, Arrow, Ashley, Susan, Kyle and I had to sometimes skip days or come into class late."

"A month later, the principle went into Susan's and I's room, and found Ember. They kicked Susan and Kyle out. After getting kicked out, Kyle started to join pirate crews to earn money. Susan had to stay home and raise Ember. About 3 month later I graduated as a captain and got myself a house. Arrow moved in with me, Ashley got herself a home close to mine. I took care of Ember, when Susan worked as a house maid for rich, fancy people."

"When Ember was 10 month old. Susan found out Kyle was a pirate, i found out that same one day found out Kyle looking at Ember's necklace. She gave it to me for safe keeping. That night Kyle left and went to be a bloody pirate at the age of 20."

Delbert looked speechless as I finished. "Wow, so what happen after he left?"

"Susan came with Ember that night, telling what had happen", I said. "Arrow and I took care of Ember most of time. When Ember was 2 years old, Ashley, Arrow and I took her on some cargo voyages. We notice Ember's fire abilities at the time. Susan took vacation time to be with Ember. And that's how it was until the night Susan was killed."

Delbert looked at me and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I understand why you are so protective of Ember", Delbert said. "Ember, is like your own daughter, and you don't want nothing to happen to her."

"Exactly", I whispered.

"But do you think Kyle will try to see her?", Delbert asked. "Like you said he always got his way."

"He will try, but I know how Ember feels about this", I said with a smile. "Ember might just be like me, and either call the cops or burn him a little to scare him."

"And if she doesn't?", Delbert asked.

"Then I hope she doesn't get so naive like her mother."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need some more reviews! Please! I don't own anything!**


End file.
